


Who Knew

by Kia_707



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: Here's a crappy little fic thing I made haha... I hope y'all like it ^^





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a crappy little fic thing I made haha... I hope y'all like it ^^

Swinging back to her room after a particularly hard Akuma, Ladybug detransformed. Walking to the balcony, she looked out over the city she protects.

It truly is a beautiful city. Looking around she spots some people she recognized. Nathanael drawing, Juleka and Rose talking, Chat hiding in the alley next to her house, Ivan and Myléne holding hands.

Wait...

Chat?

Looking over at him she wonders what he is doing there. I thought he would have detransformed by now... But nonetheless, there he is.

Looking around, Chat then was enveloped in a bright flash of light. And what stood there was none other than Adrien Agreste. The love of my life.... Is... CHAT NOIR!!!

Surprised, she stumbled back into her room, and collapsed on her bed. "Tikki?"

The small red kwami floated up to her. "I knew you would figure it out eventually Mari!"

Marinette, on the other hand, was freaking out. Running through her head was, I kissed him! I kissed Adrien!!!! I kissed him, I kissed him... I KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE!

" Okay, okay.... Deep breaths... " After about ten minutes of silence, Mari was back to her "stable self". Now that she was calmed, she could assess the situation.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste... Okay I've got this. Now... Should I confront him? Nah not yet. Maybe later.

BOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Another one? Wait this means I get to see Adrien! Let's go! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"   
Rocking an epic transformation sequence, Ladybug swung out of her room, and towards the chaos.

Arriving at the battle, she finds Chat already on top of the building near it. "My Lady! You're here!" He reached down and kissed her hand, causing her to blush profusely.

"Are you all right, My Lady? If you're not feeling well, I can take care if it for you, " Chat asked with a worried expression on his, usually playful, face.

Smiling, Ladybug patted his shoulder, causing him to blush, and nodded. "I'm okay kitty, don't worry. Now come on let's beat this Akuma!

\- - - -Epic Akuma Battle Happens - - - -

After the fight, Ladybug found herself watching Chat. His playful smirk, his fit body, his beautiful fluffy hair. Wait... Did I just call Chat's hair beautiful? Well... I've got to admit, he is pretty cute... Okay... Fine... Really cute.

Meanwhile, Chat turned around smiling, ready to fist bump his Lady, when he found her staring at him. "Enjoying the view My Lady?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes... I mean no!!! NO!!! " Ladybug exclaimed, her face becoming the color of her suit.

Laughing, Chat walked up to her, and put his head a mere two inches from her face. "I think you were. Is it possible my bugaboo feels the same about me, as I do her? What took you so long? Were you afraid to love your partner because we are best friends, until you realized, I'm irresistible? " Chat asked with a smirk and a wink.

Blushing, Ladybug looked into those eyes that are so full of life and love. "I.. I want to show you so I am..."

Startled, he looked at her with wide eyes." Wait, are you sure you want to do this? "

Nodding, she took them to a secluded area. Looking around, she said in a quiet voice" Tikki, spots off. " Her mask fading away, there stood Marinette... The girl who sat right behind Adrien.

Smiling shyly at Chat, she looked at him." I... I understand if you don't like me anymore, now that you know that I'm just a random girl who is - "

Gasping, Chat pulled her close, and put his finger over her mouth, quieting her. "Marinette... You don't know happy I am to finally meet you... No matter who you were under the mask, I will love you. Now it's my turn. Plagg, claws in." There stood Adrien Agreste.

" Adrien..."

Smiling he pulled her close into a hug, causing her to blush profusely. "I hope you feel the same about me... I'm about to do something I never thought I would be able to do... Marinette, will you do me the great honor of being your boyfriend?"

Marinette stood there, frozen until she looked into his eyes and saw the love in them. Realizing that they were still mere inches apart, she did what she felt was a perfect (or should I say purr-fect) answer. She leaned in and closed the small gap between them.

His eyes wide, Chat blushed bright, then returned the kiss, practically melting into it. After what felt like forever, they parted, and Marinette hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey kitty...?"

"Yes bugaboo?"

"Thank you.... For everything... "


End file.
